What hurts the most
by Kimiko Haruki
Summary: "-Te quiero... aunque nunca te lo dije. -Yo igual te quiero... por eso no me dejes, por favor- Sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas mientras que los de ella se apagaban. -Te quiero- volvió a repetir ella y después cerro los ojos..." Lo que más le dolía era no haberle dicho cuanto le importaba, ahora era demasiado tarde. Mal Summary. Entren y lean :


**Disclaimer: **Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, le pertenece a la brillante Suzanne Collins

¡Hola! Bueno esta es mi primera historia en Fanfiction (: así que les pido que no sean malos, solo comenten que tal les pareció, si les gusto o de plano dejo de escribir y si ven algún error por ahí, perdón xD soy nueva así que si tienen algún consejo o comentario no duden en decirmelo. Bueno esta pareja me gusta mucho, y creo que se merecían un poco más de historia xD ellos no son malos, solo hacían lo que desde pequeños les enseñaron hacer, matar. Así que espero que lo disfruten. Editado: Ya eh corregido varios errores que andaban por ahí, espero que el fic se aprecié mejor (: cualquier otra cosa no duden en decírmelo. :D

**Nota**: Les recomiendo escuchar "What hurts the most" de Cascada (: la versión lenta, en ella me inspire para hacer el fic.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**What Hurts The Most**

- ¡Cato!

Escuchó como lo llamaba desde lejos y sin pensarlo se puso a correr en su dirección.

- ¡Cato! - volvió a gritar Clove.

Acelero el paso, lo único que cruzaba por su mente en esos momentos era ella. Un ultimo grito desgarrador surco el aire y el apretó aun más el paso, no faltaba mucho.

- ¡Clove! - gritó él.

**&.**

*Días antes*

- ¡Atención jugadores! Una nueva regla está a la orden – anunció Claudius Templesmith – Este año los 2 tributos del mismo distrito se declararan vencedores si son los últimos supervivientes. Repito, este año los 2 tributos del mismo distrito se declararan vencedores si son los últimos supervivientes.

- ¿Oíste eso? – dijo Clove sonriente – ¡Ambos podemos ganar! ¿No es genial?

- Si, claro – respondió Cato distraído. Se encontraban en alguna parte del bosque acampando.

- ¿Te pasa algo? No pareces muy feliz – dijo Clove frunciendo el ceño – ¿No quieres que ganemos? Si es así, dímelo para que mejor me vaya.

- ¡No es eso! – Se apresuró a responder Cato – Solo pensaba que… no, nada. Olvídalo, no tiene importancia.

Clove lo miró con desconfianza y por si acaso se apartó un poco de él. Pasaron un rato de silencio incomodo, hasta que Clove lo rompió.

- Pues yo si estoy feliz – dijo ella con naturalidad – Si quedábamos en los 2 finalistas no creo que hubiera sido capaz de matarte.

Cato la miró sorprendido ¿en serio había dicho eso? Clove se sonrojo un poco y aparto la vista.

- Buenas noches – dijo ella y a continuación se tumbó en el suelo y le dio la espalda para dormir.

En cambio él se quedo pensando en lo que ella había dicho, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Clove diría algo así. Tal vez ella…. No, aparto esa idea de su cabeza. Ella simplemente lo había dicho porque eran amigos, nada más, no porque sintiera otra cosa hacía él. Sintió un vacío en el pecho. Clove jamás lo vería como algo más, es decir, seguro que hasta hace poco pensaba en como matarlo. Simplemente ahora estaba tranquila al ver que no tendría que hacerlo.

Dejo de pensaren eso y puso su mente a vagar en diversas cosas. No se lo había dicho a Clove pero él estaba más que feliz de que los dos pudieran ganar. Durante días le había estado dando vueltas a la idea de que, si quedaban finalistas, estaba seguro de que hubiera dejado a Clove ganar. Sin duda alguna, le hubiera pedido a Clove que lo matara, para que ella ganara. Porque simplemente él no podía matarla.

Simple y sencillamente se había enamorado de Clove. Sin previo aviso y sin que se diera cuenta ella había entrado en su corazón y la verdad no le importó mucho. Cuando se había presentado como voluntario en la cosecha lo único que pensaba en ese momento era ganar los juegos y así llenar de honor y gloria a su familia y demostrarle a los demás de lo que él solo había conseguido.

Pero todo cambio cuando conoció a Clove. Al principio pensó que era solo una chiquilla presuntuosa, pero conforme pasaron los días y la fue conociendo mejor, su idea de ella cambio por completo. Él conoció a una Clove alegre e incluso cariñosa, no solo a la chica cruel y despiadada que aparentaba ante los demás. Y esa nueva Clove le había robado el corazón.

Se sonrojo al pensar tales cursilerías y se regaño mentalmente por andar distraído. Se supone que le tocaba montar guardia esa noche y andaba con la cabeza en las nubes. No podía darse el lujo de andar distraído y dejar que alguien los atacara en la noche y le hiciera daño a Clove. Si sucedía eso, jamás se lo perdonaría.

**&.**

- ¿Estas segura de esto?

- Claro que si – respondió Clove confiada – esa chica del 12 no tiene oportunidad contra mi, lo más probable es que vaya al banquete a ver si consigue algo para salvar a su enamorado, y cuando menos se lo espere… - lanzó un cuchillo hábilmente que dio justo en el centro del tronco de un árbol.

- Un tributo menos – finalizó ella.

- No estoy seguro, tal vez debería ir yo al banquete – replicó Cato.

- ¿Y yo me encargo de Tresh? Está bien, si así los prefieres – se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

- ¡No! – dijo Cato alarmado – pero me refiero que lo más probable es que Tresh igual vaya, ¿Por qué no vamos los dos?

- No, ya habíamos quedado en que tú buscarías a Tresh en los limites del claro y yo me encargaría de la chica del 12 en el banquete. Y si todo sale bien, que así será, nada más quedaría la chica del 5 y el chico amoroso.

- No estoy seguro…

- Vamos todo saldrá bien, ¿somos profesionales no? Al finalizar el día nada más quedaremos 4, y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que le chico amoroso muera. Lo que si será difícil será encontrar a la del 5, es muy escurridiza y la verdad no la eh visto desde el primer día.

Cato vio como Clove empezaba a trazar un plan en su mente. De los dos ella era mejor con los planes.

- Sigo sin estar convencido, digo hemos llegado muy lejos. No quiero echarlo a perder – dijo Cato aparentando despreocupación.

- ¿Dices que no me crees capaz de matar a una simple chiquilla? – Clove lo miró desafiante. En sus ojos se refleja una fiera determinación que dejaría sin aliento a cualquiera.

- No quise decir eso, yo… no quiero que te hagan daño – susurro Cato.

Clove no alcanzo a oírlo o bien se hizo de oídos sordos porque cuando volvió hablar su voz aun tenía un dejo desafiante.

- Esa chica no podrá conmigo, soy mejor que ella en muchos aspectos.

Cato solo suspiro, no había manera de hacer cambiar de parecer a Clove, lo mejor que podría hacer era encontrar a Tresh y así impedir que dañara a Clove.

**&.**

- Muy bien aquí nos separamos – dijo Clove alegremente – recuerda que Tresh esta por la pendiente, vigila ese lado.

- Esta bien – Cato dudó por un momento – ¿segura que quieres hacerlo?

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Estaré bien. Aparte, tu estas aquí para protegerme.

Al escuchar eso, Cato aparto la vista para que no notara el ligero rubor que tenía en su rostro.

- Aparte yo soy la que debería estar preocupada, digo Tresh es muy grande – dijo ella esquivando su mirada.

Él la miro sorprendido y un poco divertido

- ¿En serio? ¿Dices que no me crees capaz de matarlo? – le contesto él repitiendo las palabras que ella le había dicho.

Clove sonrió y le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.

- Cállate, bueno mejor vete ya, no hay que distraernos.

Cato asintió y se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino, pero se detuvo, ya que algo en su interior le dijo que tal vez esa sería la última vez que la vería.

- Cato ¿sucede algo? – la voz de Clove sonaba preocupada.

Sin pensarlo, se dio la vuelta, la atrajo hacia si y la abrazo. Clove se tensó por un momento a causa de la sorpresa pero después se relajó y le respondió el abrazo. Estuvieron un momento abrazados hasta que Cato se separó.

- Yo…

- Cuídate ¿si? – lo interrumpió ella.

- Tu igual – respondió él.

- Tranquilo, ¿que malo a de pasar? Aparte, como ya te dije, sé que si me pasara algo tu me salvarías – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Se puso de puntillas y le dio un rápido y ligero beso en la mejilla.

- Nos vemos – y a continuación Clove se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su escondite.

Cato se quedó ahí parado y se llevo la mano hacia su mejilla, posó los dedos donde los labios de ella lo habían tocado.

Puede ser que en realidad estuviera equivocado y Clove si sentía algo por él. Con esa idea en su cabeza se puso en marcha y decidió que después de todo, cuando los dos ganaran, le diría la verdad a Clove. Le confesaría sus sentimientos y estaba seguro que ella le correspondería.

**&.**

Había buscado por todos lados, pero sin rastro de Tresh. Se empezaba a preocupar, el banquete no tardaría en empezar, y si no hallaba a Tresh a tiempo… Ni siquiera quería pensarlo. _"Ella estará bien"_ se dijo.

Siguió buscando por un rato y de repente sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho, algo malo sucedía, lo sabía, pero no lograba ubicar que. Sin pensarlo mucho camino hacia la cornucopia

- ¡Cato! – esa era Clove, sin duda alguna. Echo a correr de inmediato.

- ¡Cato! – aceleró el paso. _"Por favor, que nada malo le suceda". _Un ultimo gritó desgarrador se escucho.

- ¡Clove! – gritó él lo más alto que pudo, ya casi llegaba, lograba distinguir el claro.

Cuando llegó a la cornucopia, lo primero que vio fue a Clove tirada en el suelo y de reojo logro ver a Tresh huyendo por un lado y a la chica del 12 por el otro.

- ¡Clove! – fue hasta donde ella estaba tendida.

- Clove… no… - susurró, se arrodilló en el suelo y la acunó en sus brazos, tenía una gran herida en la cabeza que sangraba horriblemente.

- Clove, respóndeme, no te vayas, no me dejes por favor… quédate conmigo – aun respiraba, pero cada vez más lento, sintió como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Ella abrió un poco sus ojos y le dedico una débil sonrisa.

- Cato…

- Shhh… descansa – le dijo Cato tiernamente.

- No… - susurró ella – yo… lo siento, me equivoque.

- No hables, no te esfuerces todo saldrá bien.

- Duele.

- Ya sé que duele, por eso no hables – Alzo su mirada y recorrió el campo en busca de algo que pudiera servir para salvarla, pero no había nada.

- No… - bajó su mirada de nuevo hacia ella y la vio tragar con fuerza – lo siento, tenías razón.

- Calla, no es tu culpa.

- Te quiero Cato, nunca te lo dije – ahora por los ojos de ella empezaban a caer pequeñas lagrimas.

- Yo igual te quiero, como a nadie en el mundo, así que por favor no me dejes.

- Te quiero – volvió a repetir ella y cerró los ojos. Cato sintió como dejaba de respirar y la abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose a ella. Sonó el cañonazo, indicando que la vida de Clove había terminado.

Lloró con todas sus fuerzas aferrado al cuerpo inerte de Clove.

- Dijiste que todo iría bien, ¡lo dijiste! – gritó Cato desesperado – ¡¿Están felices? ¿¡Lo están! – miró hacia todos los lados - ¡ella se fue! Se fue… - susurró – Lo siento tanto, fue mi culpa, debí de haber ido contigo, lo siento, lo siento…

Escuchó como el aerodeslizador se acercaba, quería quedarse con ella para siempre, pero no se lo permitirían. La depositó suavemente en el suelo y la beso ligeramente en los labios; puso en ese beso todo su amor por ella.

El aerodeslizador ya estaba encima de él. Muy a su pesar se separó de ella y se alejó. Vio como se llevaban el cuerpo de Clove y espero hasta que el aerodeslizador se perdiera en el cielo. Después se hecho a llorar.

No le importaba que lo vieran, no le importaba que su familia lo viera, ni que todo el mundo lo viera, ya no le importaba nada. Había estado tan cerca de ganar y de estar con ella para siempre, tan cerca de decirle lo que significaba ella para él, todo lo que le había echo sentir y ahora se había ido para siempre.

Y eso era lo que más le dolía, solo le había dicho un mísero "te quiero" antes de que se fuera, la habría querido decir mucho más, pero ya no estaba. Lloró por largo rato y después cuando las lagrimas se le acabaron, se quedó en silencio lamentándose.

La noche ya se acercaba cuando tomó una decisión, vengaría a Clove.

Tomo sus armas y hecho a correr por donde había visto a Tresh huir. Con una rabia que jamás había sentido, se adentro en el campo dispuesto a saciar su sed de venganza.

**&.**

Agarró con fuerza el cuello del chico, la chica del 12 lo apunto con su flecha.

- ¡Anda dispárame y él se cae conmigo - dijo con una falsa sonrisa de superioridad. La chica dudó, sabía que él tenía la razón.

- ¡Mátame! Ya no me importa… no me importa nada. – dijo él. Había matado a Tresh y había vengado a Clove, ya lo demás parecía no tener importancia.

Durante un rato la chica no supo que hacer y mantuvieron un duelo de miradas. El chico del 12 forcejeaba en sus brazos. Sintió como él chico le dibujaba algo en el dorso de la mano y vio como la chica miraba la marca hasta comprender, y en ese mismo instante él igual comprendió.

Sintió como la flecha atravesaba su mano, soltó al chico y cayó de la cornucopia. En el momento en que toco el suelo los mutos lo atacaron. Después lo arrastraron adentro de la cornucopia.

Durante toda la noche lo torturaron, pero nada se comparaba con el dolor de la perdida de Clove.

Al amanecer los mutos lo dejaron en paz y se fueron. Con las pocas energías que aun le quedaban se arrastró fuera de la cornucopia, miró hacia arriba y vio como la chica del 12 lo observaba. Le suplico con la mirada que acabara con su sufrimiento y al parecer ella entendió porque cargo su arco y le apuntó.

Cerró los ojos y pensó que pronto estaría con Clove otra vez. Escucho la flecha acercarse velozmente y sonrió.

"_Pronto…" _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Review por favor? (:

.


End file.
